The Deal
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: After an argument, Diana makes a deal with Bruce. BMWW One-Shot. Fluff


I sigh as I take a seat on the bed in the infirmary after a mission involving Deadshot, who had been able to land a bullet in my left leg. Bruce grumbles to himself as he cleans the blood off of my leg. I flinch as he bandages it. Bruce continues to grumble to himself, and I hear words critiquing my technique and plan. He looks up at me after I stare daggers into the him. He looks back down at my leg and finishes wrapping it. He stands up and walks to the counter, still grumbling.

"Are you going to give me my performance review or are you just going to grumble it to yourself?" I ask, sarcastically. He turns around and leans against the counter.

"You got shot. That's the problem. You got shot because you didn't listen to me. I told you to not go for the hit, and you didn't listen. And because you didn't listen, you got shot." He said, crossing his arms. I sighed.

"If I didn't go for the hit, the man would have been shot. I heal quickly, that man could not. I saved a life. It's my job." I reply, standing up. I match his stare with my own arms crossed. I didn't see what was so intimidating of his stare. I didn't give me an uneasy feeling like Wally had said it did. Maybe because I knew Bruce much better than he did. Because I saw nothing but a broken man hiding under a mask.

"You are so stubborn. You never listen. Yes, I know it's your job, but you saved a life at an expense Princess. Just because you're immortal does not mean you can't damage your body. The body has limits." He retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you should really tell these things to yourself sometimes. Especially since you aren't a meta." I advise. He frowns.

"It's my body Princess; I don't need your advice on how to take care of myself." He said bitterly.

"Bruce, you have three kids. You do the things that a meta does, if not more. You push yourself more than everyone, constantly criticizing yourself to make yourself better. You do not care about the damage you do to yourself, yet you stand here telling me to take care of my own self." I almost shout. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Take care of that leg for me Princess." He says, not even bothering to defend himself after the sting of my words. He walks out, leaving me alone in a room with my mouth hanging open. I pinch the bridge of my nose and curse to myself in Greek. A bad, aching feeling started to grow in my chest. Was it because I had just insulted him? Or maybe because I had reminded him of the fact that he was nothing but human?

I sit back down on the bed. I knew Bruce tried hard to be one of the other heroes. He was the only one that didn't have powers yet he was the fastest and strongest one out of all of us. He was the human form of noble spirit and determination. His thirst for Justice is what fueled the league. He did nothing but work for the best of everyone but himself. Telling him that he was just human must have been a huge hit to his pride. And I couldn't feel worse about it.

After an hour of thinking of some type of an apology, I make my way to the monitor womb, where Bruce is already halfway through his shift for monitor duty. He didn't say anything when he took my place after my shift, which made me feel worse than before. I step in and find myself frozen at the doorway as I see Bruce stare intently at the screen, watching as a group of heroes finish up a mission. Taking a breath, I sit in the seat beside him. He takes a glance at me, but doesn't acknowledge my presence like he usually does. Instead, we both sit in silence, watching the mission.

"About before, I just wanted to apologize. I never meant to insult you like that." I say, my eyes glued to the monitor.

"It's fine Princess. You were right, I do overwork myself but I have a good reason to be. You, on the other hand, don't have a good reason, and therefore I stick to what I said earlier about taking care of yourself." He said bluntly. I grabbed his hand.

"Bruce I have just a good of a reason as you do. But I see what you mean by taking care of myself. I can make you a deal. I will follow your advice, but only if you follow your own as well." I said. He glances at me and shrugs. For a quick moment, I feel him squeeze my hand lightly.

"And if I don't fulfill my part?" He asked.

"You give me something I want." I say. He gives me a questionable look.

"I thought we talked about dating Diana." He said.

"It wouldn't kill you would it? Besides, it's only if you don't live up to the deal." I said. He sighs, but I see the corner of his mouth twitch in a quick smirk.

"Fine. We have a deal." He says. I smile. I thank him and stand up. I lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he quickly turns his head and I end up pecking him on the lips.

I pull back quickly, surprised by his sudden movement. He just gives me a small smirk, one that was so Bruce, and then turns his attention back to the monitor. I glare at him, mentally screaming at him for getting me all flushed and embarrassed so quickly. I think about turning away, but I don't. Instead, I turn his chair around to face me. I grip his wrists to the armrests tightly. He doesn't flinch or blink, nor resist.

He doesn't resist when I press my lips against his, neither does he respond. He just sits there. It isn't until I pull back that I realized that he parted his lips. He glances at my lips before kissing me back. While I'm lost in this pure delight, he somehow slips out of my hold and I find him standing up and cupping my face with his gloved hands. His hands go down to my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. My stomach does flips and my heart flutters. His kiss makes my legs go numb and I feel as if I could drop to my knees at any moment if he let me go.

Unfortunately, Bruce suddenly pulls away. I look at him quizzically and then I realize that the Batman side of him is slowly taking over his mind again. He pulls himself away from me and clears his throat. I sigh as he takes a seat again. He looks away, as if he's ashamed of the pure bliss we had just had two seconds ago. I turn away, saddened. But just as I am about to leave, I find myself getting angry. So I turn back around, letting the door shut once more behind me.

"You can't be serious. You really can't be serious right now." I say angrily. He doesn't say anything. "Bruce you have known me for close to five years now and you still can't let me in. I'm done waiting for you." I walk out, too angry to continue.

We don't talk the next day, or the next one after that. Clark had asked me what was wrong when he noticed that we weren't talking. I filled him in on the issue between us, but I then regretted it because he told me to fix it so he didn't have to see his best friends fight. The problem with that is Bruce and I are both equally stubborn, and I already had apologized. We didn't talk during the meeting. But I can tell he wanted to tell me something when he kept glancing at me. He grabs my arm and pulls me along side him after we leave.

"Meet me at my quarters in an hour." He whispered. I raise an eyebrow. He had obviously planned something. Did he not realize that I was upset at him? I debated on whether or not to go, but ultimately decided to go just to see what he wanted.

I entered his quarters after an hour. I saw a table in the middle of the room with a small lit candle with two chairs. Bruce is standing beside it with arms behind his back. I smile when I see two steaming cups of noodles, the ones you put in the microwave for three minutes and it becomes lunch. I walk toward Bruce, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"I broke the deal. Last night during patrol, I sprained my ankle. But I kept going. Then I got three inch lacerations in a fight with Catwoman. I still kept going. Then I got a broken rib from Bane. At the end of the night, I wouldn't let Alfred clean my wounds. Instead, I worked out. I technically broke the deal. So, I owe you a date." He explained. I smiled and twirled my hair around my finger.

"You didn't ask even me." Bruce smirks at my words.

"Fine. Diana, will you go out with me?" He asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

"I'd love to." I said, taking it. He holds a seat for me and I sit down. "Noodles in a cup huh? Creative." I say as I grab my cup and he sits down. He chuckles.

"It's what I could make on such short notice." He said, shrugging. "Also the only thing I can really work in the kitchen is a microwave." He added. I laughed.

"Candlelit dinner with instant noodles. A nice mix of casual and romantic. I am very impressed." I say. He smiles.

"You know, since Jason died I became more protective over Tim and Damian. And with Dick gone at Blüdhaven, I felt as if I shouldn't put them in any danger. So I make them focus on school. And I overwork myself because I couldn't let another accident like Jason happen again. And if I'm being truly honest, I really was considering actually confronting you about this thing between us. But after Jason died... I guess I pushed you away." He explained. I frowned. I remembered the day Jason died. Bruce didn't come out the cave for days. Dick had to be called to talk to him. I set down my cup, and moved my chair beside him.

"I pressured you too quickly. That's my fault. I'm sorry." I said, grabbing his hand.

"I want to try." He said quietly. "But I want to take it slow. I'm still learning." I smile and nod.

"Fine by me." I said. He cups my cheek and kisses me. The stomach flips and heart fluttering return. He breaks off the kiss. "I don't think kissing on the first date exactly means taking it slow." I say. He smiles and kisses me again.

"I can make an exception Princess."


End file.
